Last Homely Hole (Cont'd)
by lou.abby
Summary: Thorin wakes up in an unfamiliar room, feverish and in the care of a curious and quite gorgeous being. Last thing he remembers is tumbling down the hill in Hobbiton. Bilbo just wants to know who exactly did he have to lug his house through the rain. [Orignal by: ClassicalTorture]


I am very honored to be the foster parent of one of my favorite Hobbit Fics, Last Homely Hole be ClassicalTorture. I have processed and passed through the adoptions papers with the author's consent and hopefully I can stick true to the writing style and storyline! I hope you guys enjoy the Fic as much as I did writing it!

Let me know what ya guys think!

This is a continuation of Chapter 16, so a small recap: Bilbo makes a new friend from the market, a dwarf names Bofur. A week later, Bilbo attends the Winter Gathering in Took Hill, accompanied by Fili and Kili.

* * *

Bilbo was cheerful yet flustered by his new guest he just met at the market. They clicked immediately with one another, telling tales of the far off lands and riddles that led Bilbo to tell a few himself. Prompting them to play a game, to pass on the time that took Bilbo an hour to reach from the market to what seemed to be shorten at the least when walking back. Bilbo was delighted that he invited the dwarf over to his home; they had a lot in common from gardening to the arts of history. They were immersed in conversation that they were already at Bilbo's doorstep. Bashfully fishing for his keys, Bilbo swiftly unlocked the round door, and unwrapped their layers of clothes, hanging them on every hook on the wall. The small delicate snowflakes were melting into their fabrics as Bilbo noticed the fireplace crackling with firewood with the brothers staring at the visitor.

Fili was more surprised to see his kin around the Shire, as having only Kili here can get a bit boring and annoying. Fili flung his arms over the others head and bumped them together with a hearty laugh. Kili on the other hand glared hard at his spot and back at Bilbo. Ignoring Kili's gestures, Bilbo led them to the dining room. Strolling into the kitchen, humming a light tune as he finally had a guest staying long enough for an actual conversation. What was even more surprising is the fact that one of the brothers was taking a liking to him as they usually ward off any strangers standing merely a foot away or even making a simple delivery - Oh, how would he find another hobbit that makes his monthly visit for his meats when Kili purposely held a butcher knife in hand. Bilbo shook off the thought, placing his finer kettle on the stove and teacups that weren't chipped or dented by the brothers on a silver platter.

Peeking over his shoulders, Fili sat on the chair beside his guest, tossing his arms in the air and looped into a lock that he put Kili in when they were fighting for the last chicken pie, nearly knocking down his grandmothers plates, but with a smack of his wooden spoon on their heads, they were obediently sharing. Speaking of Kili, Bilbo leaned back to but he was no where to be spotted. Placing the extra plates down and going into the pantry for snacks, Kili popped out of the blue.

"gah!" Bilbo clenched his chest, "Kili!"

"Aunty Bilbo, do you know this dwarf?" Kili whispered as he pointed in the direction of the dining room.

"I met him in the markets, he seems to be a reasonable dwarf," Bilbo collected himself and sliced one of Kili's favorite cake. Bilbo sighed, Kili could harass him to the brink of forcing him to go to bed without dinner! Kili kept quiet and Bilbo could feel his presence still lingering at the entryway; he wouldn't be surprise if he saw a pout.

"You shouldn't judge so quickly," Bilbo raised his eyebrow and ushered on with a plate of cake in the kitchen and put herbs in the teacups, pouring hot water inside. Kili followed Bilbo's hands and was still suspicious of the new comer. He didn't trust anyone near his dear Aunty; he was off limits to anyone in the Shire as he made a promise to himself that he had to keep his Auntie's innocence for the sake of his Uncle.

"Oh! Bless my beard!" Bilbo heard the toymaker cried out in the next room. "Where are my manners?... I am truly at your service!"

Bilbo quirked his head at the guests profound words and placed everything on a platter. Quickly walking in with a baffled expression with Kili tagging behind, Bilbo gave the teacups to them silently.

"Is something wrong?" Bilbo said with concern as he sprawled out the plates of cakes and silverware.

"Aye! I did not know you had the company of the Durins!" Bofur looked at Bilbo with a stunned face. "I should've washed up!" Bofur patted his beard down into a point and took of his hat, surprisingly his hair was perfectly spilt down the middle.

"Durins?" Bilbo still didn't understand what was happening.

"Kili and I come with the bloodline of the Durins from the Lonely Moutain in Erebor," Fili chimed in. Bilbo sat down and pursed his lips – he had heard of Erebor in one of his books of maps.

"Sounds like a name that comes with a heavy price and responsibility," Bilbo instantly regretted his words, seeing the sullen looks on the dwarf's faces.

"Our Uncle is the next in line for the throne, as our great grandfather had passed on from the day Smaug invaded our homeland and killed dozens of our kin." Fili said with remorse. " Our uncle also spent many days worrying about the dwarves and where we would find shelter and food, some of us lost hope and one by one the dwarves scatter around Middle Earth. Some traveled to the Blue Mountains to secure their living, that is where our mother and uncle is now." Bilbo could feel the heavy atmosphere in the room and pondered why Thorin didn't say anything about that particular story. Thorin told him the happier days he travelled in the world, but he would have never guessed that Thorin was next in line to be a King! Bilbo blushed slightly and dreaded his actions in the past that came crawling back into his memory.

"Well, you are all safe here, I assure you, the only dragons here is the Greendragons Inn down the road and Gandalf's fireworks!" Bilbo tried to jog the naked bum of the King away and sipped his tea.

"The lad is right!" Bofur cheered the brothers and sipped his tea as well. Fili and Kili only gave a weary smile.

"Oh! I don't think I have properly introduced myself, I am Bilbo Baggins of Bag End." Bilbo bowed. "And you probably know Fili and Kili." Fili bowed, but Kili eyed Bofur like a hawk ready to attack.

"The names Bofur! I travelled from a far to the Shire to get a little earnings for myself as a toymaker," Bofur openly said with a smile. They talked for hours, getting to know Bofur's travels and craftsmanship as a toymaker. He told tales about meeting new people, and learning new techniques of a faster and better toy, leading to Kili absently babble on about his works.

/-/-/-/-/

The sun was dipping down the snow-covered hills, dragging along the night skies as the hobbit children left their forts and snowman and animals in the blanket of white with little trails of footsteps leading to different directions. The neighbors were readied with lamps, propped out by the doors and chimneys puffing out smoke into the crisp air. The night owls hooted along with the singing drunkards that were heard in the dining room of Bilbo Baggins.

"Aye! Lad, I think I will be heading out now, tis getting late," Bofur said as he saw the night coming in. Bowing at his hosts, Bofur sought himself out the door with the hobbit trailing along.

"It was great meeting you, Bofur," Bilbo checked the clock on the wall and sulked at Bofur's departure. They were getting along and even Kili was forcing himself to hold back the laughter of many of Bofur's stories. "Do come by when you have the time."

"Aye and same to you all," Now he would have to clean his home from top to bottom and sanitize his bathroom… standing outside the doorway Bofur gazed at the hobbit a while longer, suddenly feeling the sense of being welcome by the smile that could melt away the snow and pop daisies in the garden.

"Yes! Very nice to meet you too, Good-bye!" Kili slammed the door. "Finally!"

"Kili! That was very rude!" Bilbo turned around to the younger brother.

"Tis alright! I am leaving anyways!" They heard Bofur chuckling behind the door.

"See, he is leaving," Kili said matter-of-factly. Bilbo wagged a finger at Kili, giving him another lecture.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The day has finally arrived, The Winter Gathering. Bilbo woke up earlier than the sun due to the dream he had of making a fool out of himself at the party, being the laughing stock of the Shire and living a life as a old hobbit without the other half. Shuffling out from his bed, already burdened by the thought, Bilbo paced through the entire house, distracting his anxiety. Checking the clock continuously as he dusted the shelves to a shine, mopped the floors hard enough to ice-skate around like a frozen pond, and managed to cook food enough for the whole Shire, and just about the sun was peaking through, Bilbo reorganized his bookshelves alphabetically. Lost in thought, Bilbo couldn't stand the humiliation he imagined and went onto cleaning rooms that needn't to be clean.

The brothers woke up to fast light footsteps and clamoring of buckets and pans outside their door. Kili nudged Fili with his elbows to check out the commotion, but he retaliated with a swift quick to his brother's back. Kili groaned and reacted with outstretched arms, mushing Fili's face against the headboard while arching his back, feeling a satisfy pop from his spine and then relaxed back into the feather bed. Fili muttered as Kili usually knew how to test his patience. He was nearly at his last resort and locked his brother's wrist, sliding his tongue slowly to the tips of his fingers with a low groggy chuckle as he felt the jerk of his brother.

"Fili!" Kili whispered loudly, trying to tug his arm back to safety, but redden more as he felt his brother's warm cheek cradling in his hand. His hot breath tingled his wrist and lips that were purposely placed in the middle of his palm. Kili turned around with defeat in his eyes and pinched his brother's cheek till they were red as a rose.

"Kili…' Fili dove deeper into the pillows along with his baby brother's hand, nestling his forehead. Fili felt another pinch and this time it was much harder. Getting restless, Fili

knew how to get rid of his brother, so he bit the slender fingers.

"You bit me!" The brothers were interrupted by another noise. They broke their quarrel and lazily walked to their door and opened it to see Bilbo frantically scrubbing the grim under the toilet seat with his floral apron on.

"Bilbo…it's much too early to clean your mess.." Fili yawned with a tired smile and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Kili, bundled in the white blanket he so dearly loved, covered half his face, trying to observe the scene as his brother's bare back was blocking most of his view.

"Go eat and get dressed, The Took Hill will be a little further down the path," Bilbo huffed out and looked at the brothers sleepwalking their way to the kitchen. Setting aside his cleaning supplies, Bilbo already ate his share and walked into his room with the pile of clothes he prepared a week ago.

Bilbo dressed down to his breeches and wore his dark green vest with round gold button over his clean pressed white dress shirt. Clipping on the brown and maroon stripped suspenders to his brown trousers and up over his shoulders with a snap. The last piece of layering was his dark red coat that hung to his knees, fitting just right to his body. Bilbo checked himself in the mirror, adjusting anything loose, patting down the wrinkles, picking out the lint till he was satisfied. A few more glances at his stature, Bilbo almost forgotten his great-great grandfathers pocket watch that was in his mother's jewelry drawer. Bilbo dashed to find the watch unscratched, placing it carefully in his vest pocket and took a few glances in the mirror once more and was out the door.

Bilbo walked out of his room, steadying his breath and noticed the two brothers near the entryway with the attire he picked out in the market. They seemed a little tight in some areas, but hopefully they had enough to move around in. Watching them suffer through their understanding of putting on such simple clothes. Fili wore a white dress shirt with a puffed collar under his yellow robe, embroidered with swirls in the front and on the cuffs. The robe was fastened along his midsection with a brown leather belt, but what made Fili stand straighter than before were the tan trousers that snuggled every inch of his legs, contouring his muscles and lifting his bum up like the hills. Kili had a matching pair that was dark green and also uncomfortable. Ignoring their protest, Bilbo was happy to see them in formal wear as the usually lounge around in breeches and their Uncles tunics.

The last thing they needed was a good grooming.

"Kili, Fili. I need you to fix your hair before we leave," Bilbo said and they were on it quicker than they could roll up their sleeves. Fili turned his brother around and went about braiding two braids on each side, combining then with the rest of his hair into a loose ponytail.

"My turn!" Kili swirled Fili around, fully concentrated on Fili's golden mane and tiptoeing to reach the top of his head. "Fili, stoop down a little." Fili held in his smile and did as he was told. Kili returned to braiding and plaiting from the crown of Fili's head in a narrow strip down, tying it off with a red ribbon at the bottom. Bilbo watched as those two were playing with their hair, as they told him it was a custom that was shared among their relatives or loved ones.

"Bilbo?" Bilbo snapped to see Kili's hands reaching to braid his. Kili tugged a few strands and started to weave near his ears, clamping on a bead at the end. Bilbo took a moment to feel the icy bead- it felt weightless.

"Ready?" Bilbo looked at the two, somehow having them around encouraged him even more.

* * *

There is so much charisma and detail that I tried to sprinkle in the story that ClassicalTorture captured so well in the previous chapters!


End file.
